


Ker-Boom

by Sei_Bellissima



Category: SteamWorld Dig (Video Games), SteamWorld Heist
Genre: ?? I think it is, Character Study, Explosions, Gen, I could've taken it any other way but this was the way I took it, I literally took this prompt and ran with it, Originally Posted on Tumblr, SteamWorld Dig 2 Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 10:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_Bellissima/pseuds/Sei_Bellissima
Summary: Fen wasn’t sure why they loved explosions so much, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.—"queenofglitch said: Writing prompt: Fen and their dangerous enthusiasm for explosions."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sei's Prompt Fills





	Ker-Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr here: <https://sw-seibellissima.tumblr.com/post/182205130955/writing-prompt-fen-and-their-dangerous-enthusiasm>

Fen always loved explosions. They weren’t sure why. Maybe it was the way that things would burst into flames, or that stuff could be instantly destroyed with a good one.

One thing they _were _sure of? It was loads of fun blasting insane cultists to bits.

Then _she_ came. Stinkin’ Steambot just waltzed in, destroyed their totem and took all their fun away. They had no choice but to tag along with her until she found her “friend.”

Little did they know she was a lot more fun than they initially thought.

* * *

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

She had found a pressure bomb launcher that had fit her arm perfectly, and was currently using it to smash through the rock wall that had previously hindered her progress. With each and every explosion that rattled the mines, a wave of adrenaline and euphoria washed through them.

“Can I try?” they had asked at one point.

“I’m… I don’t think you can,” she responded.

“Why not?”

“Well for one thing, you don’t have hands.”

That was true.

Fen hated to admit it, but sometimes they missed the totem. The place they actually could _blow things up_, the place where they had _control_. Now… all they could do was watch. It wasn’t too bad, but they would like to play some kind of part in making stuff detonate.

* * *

“Woah! What kind of upgrade did you get this time?”

“I think my pressure bomb launcher got changed. Let’s see what happens.”

She held the gun out for a while, before a round, spiked ball shot out of the barrel. It rolled lazily across the ground before exploding, leaving a small crater in the temple floor.

“Woowww! That’s so cool!”

“It sure is.” She gestured forward with her shoulder, and without hesitation, Fen settled on it. She looked at them with determined optics and said, “Wanna go blow stuff up with it?”

“Heck yeah! Let’s go!”

Many cultists were disrupted and even more walls were destroyed that day.

* * *

She had met a man in the higher levels of the city who was holding a small, spiky ball. It was identical to the bombs of her grenade launcher…

“Is that a bomb?” Fen asked.

“Why yes it is!”

“Are you going to blow up that ugly building with it?”

“_Yes! _I mean, _no!_”

“Aww, you’re no fun.” They would have really liked to see the structure get blown into pieces.

The next thing they knew, the man was offering her an upgrade to her grenade launcher, one that would enable it to shoot three bombs at once.

“You should totally get it!”

She gave them a sad smile. “Maybe later. I’m short on cash at the moment.”

“Oh come on!”

“I’ll get it, I promise!”

She did eventually get it, and it was used many, many times. Fen was soon to learn, she was the type who always delivered on her promises.

* * *

There were explosions everywhere. It was exhilarating, but they weren’t pleased by the fact that those explosions were meant to damage their friend.

All they could do was tumble around in her furnace as she dodged the attacks and falling debris, praying that she would make it out alive.

* * *

She did it. She defeated the Shiner and saved her friend, just like she promised. Her friend was a large weight on her shoulders, however, and combined with the injuries she sustained during the battle, just moving was a difficult task.

The large machine in the back was going to blow up. They didn’t know how, but they could sense it. The world around them pulsed with mighty rumbles, in sync with the undulations of the machine’s glowing core.

As they fought their way out of the cavern, the tremors only grew in intensity, causing the Steambot to nearly trip on her own feet.

“We’ll never make it out like this…”

There was a teleporter. All they had to do was go in and power it on.

So that is what they did, their vision becoming pixelated and tinted with blue as they used the screen to see.

“Go!”

“No! I’m not leaving without you!”

“We have no other choice.”

The ground churned around them as they looked at each other. Fen knew that if she went through with this, they may never see it again.

But…they were okay with that. Thanks to Fen, she would make it out alive. The knowledge that she would live out a good, long life was enough for them.

“Fen…I’ll come back for you!”

“I know you will.”

And just like that, she was gone, departing in a blue beam of light.

They pulled themself out of the teleporter, rushed into the cavern that housed the machine, and let the explosion embrace them.

It was the largest detonation Fen had ever experienced, and they were happy to be there for it.

* * *

Something happened. Fen didn’t remember what.

Now, they were cruising around space with a crew of space pirates, shooting up baddies and taking loot.

Every mission they went on was a joy to experience, as they used their lobber to shoot mini bombs at baddies. Each explosion was dangerous and satisfying to witness.

Some times the explosion was too close to their teammates and would harm them. Sometimes they went too far and blew _everything _in the ship apart.

But that was okay, Piper had told Fen. They could always get patched up later. Sometimes, a good explosion was the one thing that would lead them to victory. Either way, they never tired of seeing the enemy decimated, their pieces going up in flames as they were blasted apart.

Fen wasn’t sure why they loved explosions so much, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
